The Banished Princess
by Boyy2k
Summary: Lelouch was never banished from Britannia and he never went before the Emperor. Instead, his sister went before their father, and in turn, she alone was sent as a political bargaining tool. She lived through the war and occupation of 'Area 11', and waited for the chance for when she could finally begin to change everything.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

**A/N:** Welcome one and all. This is my newest story The Banished Princess, and if any of you didn't know that, it is your turn to leave.

Anyways, I recently finished the anime, and well, now I can't watch it anymore without constantly getting up and thinking about how to twist it into this story, so, now I am posting it. Anyhow, read, and leave a review please.

If you don't, well, you make me cry.(not even close) Anyhow, enjoy!

I'll be updating this story every Monday or so, for any wondering.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Beginning**

* * *

 **Gavina's POV**

 _I wonder if these people really feel they'll be a match for me. For all they know, I'm some snotty Brit who just wants to test her mettle._ I think absently. _I wonder how they would react if they knew who I really am?_ I shift a moment in my seat behind the driver of this tractor trailer, resting my arm on an armrest and propping my chin on my hand. _Or now that I think about it, more like who I was. Ever since I was banished, I refused to be the one thing that my heritage constantly-._

"Gavina." Xiu calls. I look over to the girl in the passenger seat, to see that Xiu is looking at me with one of her exhausted looks. "You really need to stop thinking about it." She says, her dark brown eyes staring at me imploringly.

"About what?" I ask, acting like I've no idea what she means. She shakes her head and turns forward, her black hair covering any features I could see from my position.

"Your banishment. You always get that look on your face." She says wearily. "Like your trying to puzzle your own existence. Like you have some sort of unsolvable problem in front of you. It's a strange thing to see, considering you're the one of the most intelligent and talented people in this entire Area." I turn and look at the wall of the vehicle.

"Well, you know me best out of everybody. I suppose that I have no choice but to believe you." I comment. "But I can puzzle my own existence if I wish, Xiu. You know that I'll do it in private if I don't do it around you two."

"Yes." the driver, Shan, says. "But we know that you need to be in the game today. You're facing off against a group of Sutherlands. You have to be truly careful. And even your special ability can't bring back the dead." I look at his eyes in the rearview mirror, which is kind of pointless since the view in the back is always obscured.

"I know, Shan." I reply, my Geass symbol flaring in my eye for a moment. "But it does nearly ensure my victory, if I'm in a pinch."

 _Well, you best get your head in the game and out of your past in order to face these guys._ Shan thinks, guessing that I'm listening. _You might actually die here, Gavina._

I nod and turn away from his gaze.

"We've arrived." He says, pulling into a dark cave about six miles outside the city. We drive for about another fifty meters before turning and backing into a space designated for us.

I shrug and wait for the two of them to exit the vehicle before unbuckling my seatbelt and grabbing my jacket and putting it on. I exit through Shan's door, and he closes the door after I exit.

"So, you're the White Hawk, right?" A guy asks Shan, standing in front of about six other men. "The one who still reigns undefeated after several hundred matches over the course of six years?" Shan shakes his head.

"Not me, her." He says, pointing at me. The man looks at me, and they all turn in shock, even the one who asked. Then he shakes, and then he roars with laughter.

Unnoticed by anyone, I activate my Geass and scan their minds.

 _Knew it._ I think. These seven are a bunch of Britannian noblemen seeking to prove their mettle against a legend. Now that they have found out that it's me, a slight girl, though I'm still tall at 5'8", they're arrogant enough to believe they'll even take the rust off of my Knightmare.

"Prove yourself in the arena." I say dismissively, walking towards the trailer, the end of which is pressed against an entrance to the arena, where my Callous awaits me to pilot it.

"Hey!" The Brit yells as he clamps a hand on my shoulder.

"Shan, Xiu." I say. The man finds a fist in his face and a foot in his crotch, respectively from Shan and Xiu. He groans from where he lies on the floor.

"Julius!" All but one of his allies yell. The last one stares at me. I look at him in confusion, though I don't show it.

 _I swear that he wasn't there before._ I think, staring at the black haired blue eyed young man before me. _But I suppose I merely missed him earlier._

"If you wish to fight. It will be from the inside of a Knightmare." I say, looking down at this Julius Bischoff. "Unless you want me to break you outside of one, where you can't credit it to faulty machinery, but your own self." I turn away from them and head to the door of the trailer, opening it and heading in.

I step to the Knightmare at the end of the line of three. All three of us, Xiu, Shan, and I know how to pilot a Knightmare better than ninety percent of the populace. They get battle experience from both this and from battles with their resistance group. They don't know that I know what they do in their spare time, but that's not my problem or my business, so I see no reason to pry.

I hear Shan close the door behind himself and he flips the light switch, revealing our Knightmare's.

Shan has a yellow Sutherland, while Xiu has a gray one, and both have lances, but mine is a very different model.

One of the first Fifth Generations, and a starting point for so many prototype systems that I and Xiu have had to work out many bugs over the years.

It's a coal black Knightmare, with a head that rises in front of the cockpit and opens up, a piece of metal above it like a bird's upper beak, which, when I exit it, falls with the head to cover it inside of the chest of my Knightmare, with a lower beak looking chin, and the head has eyes cut into it, looking out like small menacing red lasers.

Callous' body is slim, compared to the box like Sutherlands in front of it. The arms are more like human arms, as much as robotic ones can, with spikes pointing downward on both shoulders and falling to a point just before reaching waist height, and its legs and chest are like a human as well. Slim, sleek, and deadly. It's a killer, and just looking at it, everybody would agree to that. Its hands are practically spikes, after all.

Actually, it would be far more accurate to call them blades. Callous is not meant to carry humans in his hands. He'd tear them to bits on accident.

The cockpit itself is also strange. Instead of the usual seat that comes with most Knightmare's, it has a seat like a motorcycle, which I found that I liked, even back while I was still a Pri-. A young girl. Of course, I've had the spacing modified over the years to accommodate my growth, but even when I was young it was designed for that to be simple to do.

"I suppose that they're my opponents?" I ask. Shan takes a clipboard off the wall and looks at it as I shrug my jacket off and put it on a hook, and take my pure white Knightmare battle jacket off its hook and pull it on, feeling it pressing loosely against my frame, and simply giving me a sense of calm.

It used to belong to one of the people whose presence I enjoyed the most. Jeremiah.

Course, I nabbed it from him when I was banished, but still. I kept it in as good a condition as possible, patching it up as much as possible… Still looks like it's the same as when I took it...

"Yeah, they are." Shan replies.

I brush a few locks of my short black hair out of my face, and look at my Knightmare where he kneels, cold and calm, waiting to be activated so he can tear through his prey.

I'm fairly certain he's even more bloodthirsty than the Knight of Ten.

I shake my head and try to get in the game. I could give people a show, or I could just end it.

I'm feeling like ending it quickly.

I turn and look at my two real friends. They're staring at me, waiting.

"Fight well." I say, extending my hand, palm down. Shan chuckles as he and his sister put their hands on top of mine. "No matter what-."

"Let us all-." Xiu continues.

"Return here alive." Shan finishes, smirking.

"Fang Shan, Fang Xiu, you're fight is about to begin, prepare to enter the arena." A man says over the intercom outside. I look at them and smile.

"You'll pull yet another victory, Miracle Twins." I comment, brimming with confidence.

Shan just brushes it off with a smirk as he jogs over to his Sutherland, in the back of the trailer, nearest to the entrance, and hopping up into the cockpit, entering and closing it, before starting his Knightmare.

Xiu looks at me and smiles thankfully before going to her own Sutherland and entering it and booting it up. I watch as they enter the arena, and look up the screen put up just outside of the entrance, just outside of the giant metal door that slammed down moments before. It changes from a picture of the Britannian flag to a live feed of the battle about to happen.

Xiu and Shan vs four other Sutherlands.

A countdown shows on the screen.

 _Five, four, three, two, one. Godspeed._ I think to them as they move.

The enemies fire their Slash Harkens on both sides of them, as well as at least one at them.

Shan and Xiu simply deflect the ones in the way of their path with their lances and separate, giving what seems like an opening to take them on one at a time, and their foes take the bait.

They converge on Xiu, and Shan takes advantage of their stupidity. He fires his Slash Harkens at two of them, hitting and removing one leg each, as these are the non-lethal matches, once a limb is removed, a Knightmare is considered unfit to continue. Two negative sounding beeps sound.

I smirk as Xiu charges the remaining two and swings her lance at them. They try to shoot her, but she merely pushes them over and jabs her lance through the arm of one while Shan stabs another.

Two more beeps sound, and Xiu and Shan roll back towards the door to our trailer, but head through a door to its left, which a storage space meant for Knightmare's in case somebody like us comes along, who share a trailer, but have separate fights.

This is a highly illegal, well-funded, and much enjoyed sport that we play, with way too much experience NOT to have something like that.

"The Miracle Twins have won once more. This round was your warm up match people, and I don't think that any of the others will be quite so one sided." The announcer says. "So, without further ado, here we go!" I roll my eyes as the door to the trailer opens.

I look over to see a game official walk towards me, holding two briefcases.

"Your team's winnings." He says tonelessly, setting the briefcases down, and turning to go.

"Thank you." I reply as I pick them up and put them in one of the cabinets at the end of the trailer.

"How much did we get?" Shan asks as he and Xiu enter through the door they left in Knightmare's through.

"Two briefcases." I reply tonelessly.

His face turns sour.

"Only two?" He asks incredulously. "What is this blasphemy?"

"Well, to be fair, it's the first match. They want to take spare some money for future matches." I point out. "Especially since the prize of the night is getting to see me in action yet again. They don't get their money till the end of the night, after all, the records kept here are nearly perfect as to give everybody all they money they had bet earlier, so they want people to stay and waste as much money as possible."

Shan growls unhappily, and mumbles something akin to cheapskates under his breath.

"Would you bet on the near certainty or the certainty, good man Shan?" I ask him, amused.

He glares at me, obviously understanding.

"Besides, the lethal matches are higher stakes. Better payout." I finish. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay, let's just watch the match, shall we?" He says. I turn and head towards the Callous.

"Wake me up when it's my turn. I find no interest in this." I say as I climb in the cockpit. It closes around me, leaving me in the dark aside from the red glow around the major controls and the dark blue glow outlining the key spot. I sigh before folding my arms beneath my head and lie on my stomach and close my eyes.

* * *

I hear several dull thuds on the cockpit of my Knightmare, and hear Xiu speaking through our radio.

"Wake up; it's your turn to go in the arena." She says, fully bringing me to. I unfold my arms and take the key out of my pocket, sitting up as much as I can in my low ceiling cockpit, and put the key in, booting up Callous.

"Welcome to the final matches of the night, our only lethal matches! Bets are double or nothing here, people." The announcer says. "Prepare the stage!" The floor slides out to reveal a lower stage with large holes in the ground, revealing water beneath them.

 _'Hello, Gavina. How are you today?'_ His words file across the screen in front of me as I lean down and grab the controls, preparing to roll in.

"For the match you've all been waiting for-." The announcer continues.

"I've been doing well, Callous, how are you?" I ask.

 _'All systems functional and ready. We are ready to move out.'_ He replies.

"Good." I say.

"We're pitting these seven young gentlemen, these young Britannian nobles against the fierce, the mighty, the undefeated White Hawk!" He finishes, gesturing towards my gate. I wait. "Well, without any further ado, let the match, begin!" He runs to the door near him, getting way out of my way.

I look at the image on my screen, before flicking it to the left screen, minimizing it.

 _'You ready, Gavina?'_ Callous asks. _'It isn't too late for us to back down.'_ I smile.

"I'd say that sounded almost soft, Callous. Don't tell me I'm finally beginning to wear on you." I say, before piloting him to rollout position, and then rush out of the trailer into the arena, fully prepared.

I shoot out of my gate and at the first Sutherland. I thrust my left arm through the chest of the one next to the middle of their formation.

 _'Radio frequency found, line hacked.'_ Callous informs me.

 _"Where on earth did the Hawk come from?"_ One says in disbelief.

 _"She just flew at us and we couldn't even react!"_ Another shouts.

 _"Converge, take her out now!"_ The leader orders.

I turn to attack the ones to my left, two of them, rather than the four on my right.

I whiz around them, my arms and claws flashing, Callous nothing more than my own flesh, an extension of my body and soul.

 _'Blood! Blood, blood, blood!'_ Callous' words roll across the upper right corner of the screen. _'Take them out, do it!'_

I tear the limb off of one, before using it to knock his Sutherland off of its feet, before driving my hand through its chest, killing him, before racing off to the other and leaping above him, shoving my hand through his head, sending his Sutherland into critical.

He screams over the radio and I use the smoke from his explosion to cover my leap into the water, evading the blind shots the others fired through the smoke.

 _"Where'd she go?"_ One of them asks after a moment.

 _"I don't know…"_ Another says.

 _"Form up next the edge."_ Their leader orders. _"Keep your eyes peeled."_

Then Callous grabs my attention.

 _'IFF signals attained.'_ He tells me, before the positions of my foes is displayed on my map of the arena. I smirk. Their backs are straight to the water.

I race over behind them, before leaping out of the water, shoving both arms through individual Sutherland's, before landing with my back to the other two, swiveling in place, seeing the other two about to shoot.

 _"What the, that's an aquatic Knightmare?"_ The leader says in shock, firing at me. I dodge his shots, as well as that of his ally. _"How is this flat chested witch evading our shots?!"_ I crick my jaw, annoyed.

Bad move, kid. Bad move.

I shoot forward, before rushing straight past their Knightmare's, my claws flashing.

 _"What the hell?"_ He yells. _"Losing power-!"_ And his feed cuts off, shortly before his Knightmare explodes, followed swiftly by the other.

I roll to the center of the arena and spread my arms, standing at my max height, about half a meter taller than a Sutherland.

"Victory is mine." I say, before raucous applause filters through the speakers.

"Settle down, folks, settle down. There is one more match with the White Hawk tonight, should he accept." The announcer says, his face now occupying half the screen alongside my Knightmare.

"What does he mean?" I ask Callous, assuming he's already hacked the system.

 _'A challenger in a special Knightmare. I've taken the liberty of identifying it.'_ He states.

"And?" I ask.

 _Please don't kill me and or scrap me for parts…_ He begs.

"Tell me now and I'll consider it." I reply, beginning to sweat a little.

 _'It's the Percival, Knightmare of the Quickstrike pilot.'_ He replies slowly. I blink.

"Well, this sucks." I say, trying to keep the waver out of my voice, my hands slightly clenching. "Any others with him?"

 _'None that I can identify, however, he is usually accompanied by either Deadeye or the Heavy Gunner.'_ He replies. I hit the button to activate my loudspeakers.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." I reply, sending a message to Xiu and Shan to get their Knightmare's and prepare to leave immediately, turning towards the exit that my trailer waits behind.

 _I should have known that one of Hawk Squad would stop by eventually._ I think, silently cursing myself. _Oh Lulu, why can't you just forget me?_

"Please, White Hawk." A soft voice behind me says, causing me to freeze. "Won't you humor me?" I freeze and look over my shoulder to see the Percival unit.

Just by looking at it, I know that Lloyd designed it. It has the same usual design that he bases most of his prototypes on, however I can also tell that he didn't direct its building, since it lacks the shields that I know he was working on, and it has advanced landspinners, which Lloyd cares little for, though he makes his Knightmare's faster than any other designs by far, he doesn't go as far as this.

It has a single longsword on its back, and a Knightmare sized anti-tank pistol on its right hip.

And its paint job is a total black color, which seems to gleam in the light, giving it a distinct deadly look. Then I notice the only patch of white on it. Its left shoulder has a white hawk.

I grate my teeth before turning away.

"I apologize; I am feeling quite ill right now." I reply.

"So," A new, all too familiar voice says over the loudspeakers, replacing the announcer, causing me to freeze. "You managed that show while being hampered by an illness, I'm impressed."

I stare at the man on the screen in shock, feeling a shiver creep past my spine.

It's… Lelouch.

* * *

I feel cruel. I ended it right there, and I feel cruel.

Anyways, tell me what you think, let me know what you think I should fix and anything that stands out as completely wrong.

Oh, and a few things here.

Firstly, Nunnally doesn't exist.

Second, as you probably gathered from the description, Lelouch was never banished at all.

Thirdly, I have added Xiu and Shan to the original gang that was the first of the Black Knights.

Fourthly, Zero will not play a part in the forming of the Black Knights.

Fifthly, the rest of everything explained will either be in response to reviews or through the story itself.

Later.

~Boyy2k


	2. Chapter 2:Hawk Squad vs Gavina

**A/N:** Hey, to all the people favoriting or following this story by this point, I apologize, I intended to update yesterday, but life threw a curve ball at me and I was at work all day yesterday, so I apologize.

Anyways, read and leave a review please.

~Boyy2k

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hawk Squad vs Gavina**

* * *

 **Gavina's POV**

I stare at him for a few moments, trying to process this.

"I apologize, Prince Lelouch." Callous says for me, sensing my immobilized state. "But I am afraid that I cannot fight anymore currently. Certainly not against one of the most deadly warriors in the Britannian Empire."

"Of course." Lelouch replies. "Perhaps later, then."

Callous kneels in a simulation of respect, before standing and heading to the trailer, turning around, kneeling and wheeling in backwards. I stay inside of Callous while Shan starts up the truck and starts to head out.

I gulp as we leave the caves inside of Mt. Kumotori, and shake as we begin to head back to Tokyo.

 _Lelouch… How many years has it been since last you were within a mile radius of me?_ I wonder, my grip on Callous' controls tightening. _I tried so hard to prevent any of you from finding me. I kept tabs on your activities, and while everyone from your Hawk Squad was occupied, I surfaced for a few hours, before submerging into this flow of life again. I went to school under a false name, in hopes that a student would be overlooked. Never allowed myself to stand out in any way…_

 _But even so, how did you find me after so long?_ I think.

"Gavina." Xiu says over the radio. I jerk my head up to see her on the screen, obviously contacting me via her laptop. "Callous has grabbed your sniper rifle and your staff. What's happening?" I swipe Xiu's feed to the side, and look at the map that Callous presents.

"Oh, we are so screwed." I say, my eyes dulling.

"What?" Xiu asks.

"Xiu! Get into your Sutherland, now!" I yell at her. She cuts the feed, complying. "Shan! Open the rear door on my command!" I order in the radio.

"Understood." He replies, deadly serious.

I look at the map. There are seven transmitting IFF signals colored red. A signal transmitted by Lelouch and his Hawk Squad.

"Looks like you have me in a bit of a bind brother." I mutter, before narrowing my eyes. "Callous, which one of them is Deadeye?" One of the IFF signals turns blue, marking it. I look at it, and my position. "So, she's high on the mountain, eh? Very well. Which one is the Black Prince?" Another one, following our truck at a long distance turns black, signifying all I need to know. "And Ironclad?" One next to Deadeye turns purple. "Perfect." I mutter sarcastically.

"Ready, Gavina." Xiu radios in.

"Good. Now listen up, both of you." I order. "We're facing off with Hawk Squad, Prince Lelouch's personal squadron, and seven of the best fighters that Britannia has to offer. Now, Xiu, you will remain in the trailer on standby, and if I order, you'll launch in defense of Shan only. Until such time, I'll take on these seven."

"But, Gavina-!" Shan begins, sounding a little panicked.

"Shan." I cut him off. "Lelouch is my brother. I know how to beat him. I copied his brilliant little mind once, recall?" He doesn't reply. "Look, even if I am outmatched, likely, I won't get killed. Don't worry; just meet me at meeting point Delta." They remain quiet for a few moments.

"Understood." They say, and I can just imagine their faces, jaws clenched and hands trying to squeeze their respective controls to death.

"Shan, now. Callous, now launching!" I yell, before the door opens, and I shoot out of the trailer, only a moment before the door slams shut.

 _'Radio codes changing constantly, unable to hack currently. Apologies, Gavina.'_ Callous informs me.

"It's alright, Callous." I say, letting out a heavy breath, seeing two of the seven begin to converge on me from both front and behind. The one behind is approaching at a pace a little faster than Callous himself can go.

I tap it and change the mark to green. "So that is Quickstrike, which most likely means that this one," I tap the other converging on me, and change it to yellow, "is Hammerhead."

I take another shaky breath, to calm my nerves, and then store my staff on my back, before grabbing my sniper rifle, and aim directly at Deadeye, firing while moving, nearly scoring a direct hit.

It would have been, if Ironclad hadn't popped up in front with its shield to defend Deadeye. I fire thrice more at five second intervals before storing it and drawing my staff again.

About thirty seconds later, the Black Prince begins to move, and I hop off of my road, down the side of the mountain to intercept him, and barely blink as the two converging on me alter their course to try and intercept.

I see the one that is nearly now in front of me, one of the two not marked, move to block my course. I keep on, and about half a minute later, I find this to be a massive mistake.

I barely manage even crouching as the twin Gatling gun user of the Hawks opens fire at me, very nearly clipping one of my arms off.

Thankfully, the recoil of his weapons is so great he has to fire in bursts or risk simply falling over. Then he'd be useless.

I charge him, using every evasive move that I can when he fires, and finally get in reach to hit both of his arms away with my staff, directing the Knightmare's guns away from me, and slice through his left arm with my free right hand.

 _'Tear him to pieces! Do it!'_ Callous says with joy in his letters.

I swiftly swap my staff between hands, and trying to take care of his other arm, only to find myself being struck from the side.

I find myself jarred away from the Heavy Gunner, and turn to see Quickstrike turning to bear down on me again. I flip backwards out of his way and slice through his leg, only for the Heavy Gunner to hit me with a few rounds from his remaining Gatling gun. I fall, and rise only to evade him once more, though this time much more sluggishly, considering the damage that he did to me. I close on him again, only for Callous to interrupt.

 _'Moving.'_ He states, taking control and bending over backwards to avoid a sniper bullet from Deadeye that would have taken his left arm off. He bounces up again to jump on top of the Heavy Gunner and slice its head off and then running his hand through the side exposed by the Knightmare's missing arm, triggering the auto eject before exploding.

 _'Relinquishing.'_ He states, giving me control.

I roll after the Black Prince once more, though this time I'm slow enough that the Hammerhead is fast enough to be gaining on me. Quickstrike is down, his leg completely severed, and the Heavy Gunner is officially out of the game, however, I am damaged enough to slow me down considerably, and there are still five units pitted against me, and all of them have highly experienced pilots.

I ignore these facts and keep on after the Black Prince, though I keep an eye of both Hammerhead pursuing me, and Deadeye, in case she fires at me.

"Callous, status and predictions." I say, checking the status of my energy levels. Fifty four percent.

 _'We've lost thirty-seven percent of our full speed, enough to fight most of them, and enough to outrun any but Hammerhead or Quickstrike, however, I would not advise fighting for more than seven minutes from now.'_ He states. _'The Heavy Gunner damaged the Yggdrasil drive and we are losing power faster than normal. If you want to be able to make it to Shan and Xiu, you need to leave in seven minutes to have a chance to make it. We have also lost our Slash Harken firing system, and the rifle has a bullet hole in it.'_

"Understood." I say, ignoring that half of my weapons have been taken out, instead reversing course to take on the Hammerhead.

 _'Radio link hacked.'_ Callous informs me.

 _"She's headed straight for you, Hammerhead."_ Lelouch says over the radio. I smirk.

 _"Understood. How do you want me to handle this?"_ My brother's second in command asks.

 _"Test her, and if you can't capture her, take her Knightmare down or wear out its battery."_ He orders. I scowl.

 _I'll never surrender._ I think obstinately.

 _"Understood."_ He replies.

 _"Sure you don't want me to take her down, boss?"_ I hear Deadeye ask. _"It'd be cake to take out her landspinners."_

 _"No. She's too good to get taken out by even you, Deadeye."_ Lelouch states. _"Let Hammerhead-."_

 _'Signal lost, radio communications damaged.'_ Callous informs me.

"Great." I mutter as the Hammerhead appears ahead of me. It's close in design to a Sutherland, only it has the same paint scheme as Quickstrike and the Heavy Gunner. He draws his two swords, and then something I've never seen happens.

His blades seem to condense in width, and they turn a cobalt blue color.

"What are those?" I ask, slowing down and turning to circle him cautiously. He matches my course, and we start circling each other.

 _'MVS blades.'_ Callous replies. _'Don't let them touch you. But still tear him apart.'_

"Great. Just great." I mutter as I turn to face him directly and halt. He does the same.

 _"I don't suppose you'll surrender."_ He says over an open channel.

"Sorry." I reply, my voice altering thanks to Callous. "I don't do surrender." I glance at my energy level. Forty-one percent. "Uh, Callous dear, are you sure that we'll make it to the meeting point?" I ask after closing the channel.

 _'No.'_ He replies simply.

I nod and look at Hammerhead, shortly before charging. He charges in return, and when we meet, his swords approach on both sides of me. I jump over them and slash down at him with my free hand, which he maneuvers one of his blades in the way only a moment before it connects.

I land and jump back, starting to spin my hand at the wrist, making the staff twirl like helicopter rotor blades.

He charges me, and I swing my spinning staff at him, tearing one of his swords out of his hands, and nearly removing his head. He rushes back, and we get into another circling motion.

I store my staff on my back and pick up his lost MVS blade, holding it in my left hand. I activate my Geass and enter his mind, noticing my window of time shrinking too much for comfort.

I glance at the map, and see the last unmarked sneaking up behind me. She'll arrive in maybe two minutes.

Not much time.

I charge Hammerhead and swing his blade, and he intercepts, before I spin and attack the other direction, slowing his reaction time with my Geass long enough to cleanly slice through the waist of his Knightmare. I jump back and salute with the sword, before turning and booking it at full speed.

"Likelihood that Deadeye will be firing?" I ask Callous, knowing the answer, but wanting a second opinion, even if it is an AI.

 _'98.962%.'_ He replies. I tilt my head.

 _Better than I was hoping._ I think as she fires. I duck beneath it and continue on.

She fires, with short three second gaps between every shot. I duck, turn, and jump above every single one. It takes me a full six minutes to escape her range, and by that point, the ones who are pursuing me are too slow to catch me.

"Callous, can we make it to the meeting point?" I ask.

 _'Barely, but yes.'_ He replies. _'I'll tell Xiu and Shan to be prepared to help me into the trailer, and put a new energy filler into me.'_ I smile.

"Take over wouldja?" I ask, yawning. "That really tuckered me out."

 _'Of course, Gavina.'_ He replies.

I fold my arms beneath my head, and close my eyes as I relax and the lights dim, courtesy of Callous.

* * *

I wake up to the cockpit opening.

"Oi, Gavina, get up, ya lazy girl!" Shan yells at me from where he is perched on Callous' shoulder. I rub my eyes and yawn before looking at him.

"Where are we?" I ask. He grins at me.

"Home base in your adopted family's warehouse." He replies. "You had us worried there a moment. You came back with such damage to your Knightmare."

I look at the key.

"Callous, time to go." I say, and all the lights shut off. "Callous, in the key." The red lights turn on after a moment. "Really?" A few guilty moments later, the blue light around the key spot turns on, at which point I remove the key.

I hop out of the cockpit and jump to the ground, rolling as I land to try and stop me from breaking myself.

I walk a little ways away from my Knightmare, and turn to look at it.

 _Oh…_ I think as I look at its proud standing figure, marred significantly by several large bullet holes on its legs, as well as three in the chest, which is what damaged my Yggdrasil drive, I suppose, and Callous' right hand is damaged, which is probably from hitting that MVS back in the fight.

"Gavina?" A voice calls, causing me to flinch and turn slowly to see my adopted father, Duke Alexander Branwen, bearing down on me with a definite scowl in place. "What have I told you, don't get into fights that could kill you!" He stops next to me, forcing me to look up to look him in the eye, and walks all around me, checking for injuries as he speaks. "I know that you always choose the lethal matches, and while I don't approve, I know your skill is usually enough to keep you from the scrap heap. But just because you want to destroy Britannia is no reason to get yourself killed!"

"Dad!" I shout, interrupting him from going into lecture mode. He stops in front of me, looking me in the eye, patiently waiting. This is one of the times I wish he didn't have such piercing blue eyes. "I defeated three of them before I had to retreat, under constant fire, besides, I won the match easy peasy." He raises an eyebrow. "Not a single scratch." He looks at Callous before looking back at me in disbelief. "Okay, um." I bite my lip as he waits patiently, standing with his arms folded. Fortunately, Shan comes to my rescue.

"This damage was done outside the arena." He states, causing my adopted father's head to whip up in alarm. "She was faced with an elite team of Britannian soldiers, some of which had Sixth Generation Knightmare prototypes." My father turns his head towards me slowly and glares at me. I cringe a little on the inside.

"And why were Britannian elites after you, my young daughter?" He growls.

"It was," I begin, looking him in the eye, "Lelouch and Hawk Squad." He takes a deep breath, the tick mark on his forehead very pronounced, before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"And how did your older brother find you?" He asks, voice sharp. I struggle to not gulp under the pressure of his gaze.

"I don't know." I reply. "I thought that what I was doing to avoid detection was enough, but-." I cut off by my father raising his hand and sighing in resignation.

"It was bound to happen eventually." He grins at me. "Guess your schedule is pushed ahead a bit now, huh?" I nod, and he walks past me, beginning to issue orders to his staff.

I turn and breathe a sigh of relief at Xiu and Shan, who nod in agreement.

My adopted father cares about me, and he is willing to help me reach my goal, but he is scary when he needs to be.

"Well, we're outta here!" Shan says cheerfully, turning and heading over to his Sutherland. "We've already gotten your share of the winnings deposited, so you should have a substantially greater amount. You got more than you usually get, Gavina. Congrats!"

I smirk and shake my head, before turning to walk after my father.

"Hey, dad." I call, gaining his attention.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Could you give Callous a paint job? I think it's time all that black got changed, don't you?" I ask. "It is a dead ringer to let people know that it's me they're fighting, and even if I've gotten lucky so far, it needs to change."

He nods.

"Sure. I'll go for a white paint scheme. That should make its maker happy." He winks at me conspiratorially. I smirk and nod. That would make Lloyd exceptionally happier.

"Thanks." I say, giving him a quick hug before setting out for home.

It takes me around twenty minutes to make the walk to my motorcycle, and then another fifteen minutes to drive over to where my house is near my school.

I take a look at it as I drive by.

Ashford Academy. It's a nice place, but the student council has a right strange President.

I pull though the gate of my home, which the guards opened when they saw me, and ride up to my personal parking space, before shutting it off and heading in. The door is opened by one of my adopted fathers' butlers, and I thank him before heading to my room.

I walk over and quickly fall onto my bed, exhausted.

"Tired, milady?" Someone asks. I turn my head to see Sayoko smiling at me. I nod, before turning my face back into my bed.

"I really got a run for my money earlier. It was tiring for me to do all on my lonesome." I reply, my voice muffled by the bed. "I had to take on seven experienced Knightmare pilots. It really tuckered me out." I hear Sayoko chuckle.

"Well, if you ever want dinner, let me know." She says. I don't reply as she near silently walks out.

I stand after a moment and go over to my computer, before checking my bank account balance.

 _$16749328?!_ I think in shock. _But that's-!_ I pick up my log book that I keep next to my computer and find it to be nearly eight million dollar difference.

"Who the heck cast a bet on me that made it go that high?" I ask in shock.

 _Well, my plan has just moved forward a lot._ I think.

I go over and fall on my bed, swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I don't know how I did in your eyes, review! Please. And again, I apologize for the delay. Why do I keep apologizing? I did it thrice now. Okay, we're all good here. Moving on!

Anyways, I'm going to be saying this right now. Because of the existence of Lelouch's personal Knightmare squad, a.k.a. Hawk Squad, I am going to need two or three more Knightmare pilots for the Black Knights.

So, I will be holding a sort of contest in which anyone can submit a person of any background and personally designed Knightmare and weapons choice, with skills that while are not absurd, are good enough that they can hold their own in a fight, and can take down ye old grunts on his/her own. Anyhow, just submit a design and a person for the Black Knights, should you wish.

It doesn't matter if they are recruited a little later on by the Black Knights, or if they are a part of Oghi's group, but give them some sort of entrance as well, unless you don't care, in which case I have a few ideas. And please give a way for them to get their Knightmare's; that would make everything simpler. I don't care if it's from a Brit, EU or CF person, just please give a person who made it. (and if you hate me, you can make it Lloyd and make my life that much harder…)

Note that this contest will be held for the next couple of weeks, so you have a little time to think.

Anyhow, review, leave a design, if you would, and I'll see you people next week.

~Boyy2k


	3. Chapter 3: Losing the Tail

**A/N:** Hey, this time I got it on time! Anyhow people, please, leave a review, and if you wish, give a KM design and such, the details are provided in the previous chapter's lower author's note after the chapter for anyone who didn't read it.

And on to my sole reviewer-

 **Swoob:** Thanks for the design, I like the idea!

And now, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Losing the Tail**

* * *

 **Gavina's POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock going of. I sit up and stretch with a teary eyed yawn before hitting the off button on it.

I stand and head to my dresser, taking out a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom, knowing that I will need a shower since I slept in the clothes I wore yesterday.

I enter my bathroom and close the door, swiftly undressing and entering the shower.

* * *

I run the towel through my short messy hair one more time as I exit my bathroom clothed in loose jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red jacket. I grab my school bag before heading out of my room.

I sniff the air, to smell my favorite breakfast food.

Waffles.

I sniff, and follow the trail to where the glorious smell is emanating. I walk through the doorway to find a single cook at work.

And it is my adopted father, humming as he works. I walk over to his side to see a pile of already finished ones. I try to discreetly take the plate of about eighteen waffles, but he slaps my hand without looking up.

"Now, now, Gavina, you'll be able to eat these later." He says, smirking. I glare at his back and stick my tongue out at him. "Your tongue should remain in your mouth, young lady." He says without looking back at me, causing me to scowl, before turning to leave.

"I have school today, and afterwards I'm sure that Milly will force me to do most of the student council work, and I'll be playing a few games of chess after I'm done." I tell him. "Save me a few waffles for supper please, okay?" I leave without hearing his response.

I leave the house and walk down to the gate, before opening it and walking out. It's still early, so I don't need to leave for work yet, but I feel like getting a bit more fresh air today.

 _I wonder how long it'll be before somebody shows up in my unit looking for me?_ I wonder. _Knowing Lulu, now that he has even a whiff, he'll hunt me down to the last and never give up. If he had any sense at all, he'd get by my actions that-._ I turn a corner to see a very conspicuous man turn around a corner, and my eyes narrow. _Who's that?_ I wonder as I activate my Geass. I take a sharp breath as I realize who he is. _Oh no… Colonel William Bradford. Hawk Squad second in command just after Lelouch, and veritably one of the most dangerous people in the world in a Knightmare, and even out of one._

I pass by the alley the man is hiding in, trying to see him through my peripherals. He has no intention to expose or hurt me; in fact, he doesn't even to know who exactly I am, only that Lelouch asked him to tail me.

 _But how did he find me?_ I wonder as I look through his mind, and when I find the answer, it makes me want to smack myself so hard. _Dang it. I should have realized it when the Percival unit didn't take me out with that hit. Of course Lelouch would stick a tracking device on me, but how come Callous didn't pick it up?_ I suppress a growl and head to where I'm stationed, only to find somebody suddenly yanking me into an alleyway.

I let out a short yelp of surprise, before I find myself in handcuffs and a gag placed in my mouth.

 _What the-?_ I think, before I turn my Geass on the people holding me. I run through their minds and find their intentions, and I let myself relax in their grip as they pull me along. They plan on taking me for ransom against my adopted father.

They won't get far with it.

I jerk forward against the way they're trying to pull me, taking them by surprise and managing to kick the one on my left into the wall, before diving away from the other and rolling as I hit the ground.

Sadly, I misjudged how difficult it is to do a roll with your arms cuffed behind your back. I fail to complete the roll and fall on my back.

With that being said, the two men descend on me again.

I try to scream for help through the gag as they kick me repeatedly wherever they can. I grunt in pain as they hit me, and try to think of a way out of this, when it descends on them.

Literally.

I hear the grunts of the two men as they are lifted off their feet and put down with decisive powerful moves. I look at my would be savior as he jumps above the one still left and delivers a spinning kick to his face, knocking him out.

He turns to me after getting the key to my handcuffs and making sure they're down, and gets the gag out of my mouth.

"Thanks." I say, deepening my voice a little to seem like a young male. "They took me by surprise." I look at my rescuer in the dawning light as he moves to unlock my handcuffs. Light brown hair, pale green eyes, and tan skin. He looks slightly familiar.

My mouth nearly drops as I get a better look.

 _He's Japanese? Why would he knowingly attack those like him?_ I wonder. Then I recognize who he is, shortly before he unlocks the handcuffs. I stand and rub my wrists.

"Thanks." I repeat.

"Don't mention it." He replies. "I just couldn't stand to see somebody get beaten on without a chance to defend themselves."

I turn to him and extend my hand.

"Gavin Branwen." I say, introducing myself. He looks at my hand in surprise, as if not expecting, before smiling and taking it.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi." He replies. I chuckle.

"An Honorary Britannian?" I ask. He nods, his eyes becoming slightly more guarded, at a level that I wouldn't have seen if I wasn't paying attention. I smile at him. "Arigatô, Kururugi-san." He jolts, definitely not expecting me to speak Japanese to him, let alone somewhat informally.

Apparently enough to accidentally make him speak Japanese himself.

"What?" He says, surprised. "Er, you're welcome." I chuckle.

"You do realize that you spoke Japanese to a Britannian noble, right?" I ask him, still speaking Japanese. He tenses, and kneels in apology.

"I'm sorry, my lord-!" He gets no further before my foot is in his face and he's on his back, holding his nose.

"Don't gimme that bunch of crud, Private Kururugi!" I state loudly as he looks at me in shock, this time in English. "There's nothing wrong with speaking your own native language in your rightful home!"

He looks at me for a short while, before chuckling and standing.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine. She used to tell me something similar shortly before we parted ways, only a little after Britannia secured victory in Area 11." He says. I nearly let a gentle smile loose at the though of the old days, but I manage to keep myself stoic.

"Even so, don't you have a post to report to?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. He blinks, before nodding and turning to run off. "Thanks for the assistance, I'll ask my father to put in a good word for you!" I call after him.

He vanishes around the corner without replying, and I chuckle as I roll my eyes.

 _How predictable of you, Suzaku._ I think. _You didn't even notice my farewell._

I shake my head and get a little more serious.

 _Well, I suppose it's time to refresh myself about Hawk Squad. After losing the Colonel, that is._ I think with a mental sigh.

* * *

I duck through the fence around the Shinjuku ghetto and move as silently as possible. I crouch behind a wall and look around slowly; trying to see if the Colonel is still around.

Then I hear a whisper of boots above me. I activate my Geass and see if any hostiles are above me. I crick my jaw and huff.

It's Lieutenant Jack Lake, pilot of the Percival. Coincidentally, the only one who's unit could possibly keep up with Callous.

Guess the entirety of Hawk Squad is after me. This may make my job a little more difficult that I had imagined. I scan his mind, looking for any place I can go where there is no surveillance.

I silently begin walking to a subway station near me, only across a street from me. He'll probably notice me, so I'll need to be fast and exploit him when he isn't looking.

I stop by the edge of the building, and wait, influencing his thoughts to convince him to look the other way. He does, and I begin walking. I keep him looking away for a few seconds, before he begins to look back.

I keep my back straight and walk into the shadows, only just too late to keep him from catching sight of my heel.

 _Who's that?_ He wonders before hopping lightly down from the roof and pursuing.

I quickly up my pace as much as possible while still remaining near undetectable. I duck into a small room where the door fell in, possibly a storage room, and wait for him pass by.

Sadly, he stops just outside of it.

 _Where on earth did that person go?_ He wonders, looking around. _He couldn't have just disappeared. Maybe there's a terrorist cell here that he disappeared into. Even if there isn't._ He draws his pistol, holding it next to his side. _It's worth looking into. I'll call Rose in._

 _Crap!_ I think, taking my hidden knife out of my sleeve and preparing to rush him. _If he calls Anya, it's almost certain that she'll catch me. Dang it, Lake!_ I rush him as he gets his cell out of his pocket, and grab his arm, pinning it behind his back as I put my knife to his neck.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, still deepening my voice to that of a young male for the second time today. He flicks through his options in his mind, analyzing exactly how to get me by surprise.

"I'm looking for someone." He says, holding still. "Perhaps you could help me find her." I roll my eyes.

 _Yeah, you're looking for me; tell me something I don't know._ I think sarcastically.

"And if I don't know anything?" I ask.

"I'll just have to look elsewhere." He says flatly.

"Who are you looking for?" I ask after a few moments. He looks over his shoulder slightly, trying to get a good look at my face.

"A girl named Gavina. She'd be about your age." He replies. I jolt as if that triggers something in my memory, before gritting my teeth.

"Yeah, I knew your former Princess." I bite out. He looks over his shoulder at me in surprise, about to speak again. "She died in the occupation of Japan." I state.

He freezes in shock.

"Tell that to your commander." I order, before removing my knife and turning and rushing off.

It takes about three seconds for Lake to collect himself and pursue me. Unfortunately for him, he isn't faster than me. I duck past a fallen pillar and hop down onto the rails. I continue running, even as I hear him pursue. I run through a maintenance door in the side of the tunnel, going off of what I can remember from the stuff I took from Xiu's mind in case of emergency.

I then make my way to yet another nearly unnoticeable door and enter, before quietly closing it. I wait for a few minutes, and I don't hear a thing, but I continue waiting in silence.

After a good ten minutes, I exit the room and presume the area to be clear of any unhappy irregular military members.

I'd rather not be taken by surprise. I head out of the subway and go into the nearest abandoned building, before sitting down near a solid wall with a clear view of almost everything in the building, and break out my laptop.

I boot it up and log into my account, before pulling a flash drive out of one of the two hidden compartments of my bag, and put it in my computer, before accessing one of the four files on it.

Lelouch and his Hawk Squad. What I managed to get, at least. Even Callous had a hard time getting this much without getting caught.

 _Time to refresh myself on their weaknesses and strengths._ I think, opening my brother's file first.

* * *

And here is where this chapter ends. I apologize if this is too short for the taste of the people who read this, and if nothing else, probably incredibly rushed. I'll do my best to pace it better from here on out and possibly if necessary explain things better, however I am oblivious as of current if I need to do so.

Anyhow, keep on thinking of things to submit for reviews, if you please. Please do think on submitting an idea for Knightmare and pilot, please.

Anyhow, see ya'll next week.

~Boyy2k


	4. Chapter 4: Hawk Squad

**A/N:** Hey. There is a situation. I'll inform you in a moment, firstly, to the reviewer.

 **god of all:** Thanks, I'll do my best!

And secondly, as to the submission of character and Knightmare ideas.

Please leave a design for a Knightmare and a pilot, with these pieces of information as well, please:

Who made it.

Where it comes in, in reference to the canon, whether with Oghi's original gang, or a little later on.

The personality of the character, and his/her skill level.

So, that's all if I remember correctly.

And thirdly.

Is at the bottom of the page.

Enjoy!

~Boyy2k

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hawk Squad**

* * *

 **Gavina's POV**

I rub my forehead as I realize just how little I have on these people.

But, have to refresh myself sometime, even if it is this little.

'Lelouch vi Britannia, nicknamed 'The Black Prince of Britannia'. He is the head of his team, and its brain.'

'He pilots a Sutherland that is colored black with a white hawk on its left shoulder, supposedly a tribute to his deceased sister, Gavina vi Britannia. He fights with a Knightmare assault rifle if he needs to fight, unlike everybody else in his squad.'

'Age, 17.'

 _Nothing I didn't already know, plus about then thousand things more I know from experience._ I think as I rub my eyes.

'Col. William Bradford, second in command of Hawk Squad, call sign "Hammerhead" for his style of tactics, in which he attacks consistently in waves with varying amounts of power, and his relentless fighting style, in which he breaks straight through the defense of his enemies by constantly harrying them with blows till they crumble before him. He is the heart of the team, keeping them moving forward and inspired.'

'He also pilots a Sutherland with the same colors as the Black Prince, however he fights with two short swords rather than with ranged weapons, unless ordered otherwise.'

 _Guess I ought to remedy that error._ I think as I change short swords to short MVS. I then move onto the Heavy Gunner

'Capt. Shane Bradford, of the House of Bradford, sole heir to Duke Harrison Bradford, the CEO of Bradford Industries, which is a near monopoly on the production of most Knightmare frames. Earned the nickname and call sign, "the Heavy Gunner". He is the muscle of the team, more often than not giving them a clear path to victory.'

'He pilots a Knightmare frame similar to a Gloucester that his father had made for him, with two Avenger Gatling guns, and two mini-guns in his shoulder's for anti-infantry, which fire automatically after he has deployed them. His Knightmare has heavy armor, which along with his weapons limits his mobility, and he cannot fire constantly, due to the force of his guns firing potentially pushing him over, unless he plants himself, which he dislikes doing. He also has a combat knife in case he loses one or both of his guns but keeps his hands.'

'Age, 31.'

'Lieutenant Lalina Kankruv, call sign "Deadeye". No knowledge of her past or how the Black Prince found her. She's the soul of her team, always keeping them on their toes and happy.'

'She pilots an experimental 6th Generation Knightmare frame called the Dreadfire, which is specifically meant for long distance firing, and being able to move and fire with extreme accuracy without any support or stabilizing systems. Also can have two machine guns installed on its forearms for when it needs to fight close up, and has speed that is second only to the Percival.'

 _I'd forgotten about that._ I think with mild surprise. _I suppose that I should have expected it. However, this could have destroyed me if she had decided to pursue me._

'Age, unknown, late teens likely.'

 _Hm. So little on her._ I think. _Why did you cover up her past, Lelouch? Just who is this girl?_ Knowing I will not receive the answer, I move on to the fifth member.

'Sasha Lockheart, of the illustrious Lockheart family, which is a corporation heavily invested in trading, sakuradite outside of Area 11, and defense technology. She is the mother of the team, and without her, they would be lost. Call sign "Ironclad".'

'She pilots a heavily armored version of a Gloucester, with a katana and a shield which is nigh impenetrable by most Knightmare weaponry. For most battle, she is either defending the Black Prince where he plots and leads them to victory, or she is standing near Deadeye, ensuring that no one is capable of taking down their sniper. She is by far one of the most skilled members on the team on defense, and so far, none have managed to bypass her while she stands in between them and their target.'

'Age, 49.'

I rub my chin in thought. _It would make sense if I took her out, but no. I've heard that Lelouch looks at her like a mother, as well as the rest of his Squad does, discounting the Colonel and Captain Bradford._ I think sadly. _I can't bring myself to take another mother away from him, even if it's just a mother figure._ I smirk for a moment. _Oh, how you would ridicule me for my excessive emotions, brother, but I know that pain, as she was my own. I refuse to let you go through it alone yet again._

I shake my head and continue on to the next.

'Lieutenant Jack Lake, who was taken in by the Black Prince after he tracked down the boy who stole from his home. He proved himself to be proficient with weapons and Knightmare's, arguably being the most skilled offensive player in the Squad. He's the sword and shadow of the team, both remaining out of most interaction with them, but always giving them the knowledge that he's there for them, and taking out most of the enemy forces on his own before the rest arrive, or thinning them out before the others arrive, as it were. Call sign "Quickstrike".'

'He pilots the Percival, a 6th Generation Knightmare built for speed and attack. He is a fast and lethal striker of their Squad, and to date has never lost a battle unintentionally.'

 _I have a feeling that still holds true._ I think, annoyed.

'He fights with a single longsword and an Anti-Knightmare pistol; he has no weaponry designed specifically for infantry, and usually just ignores them for the most part.'

 _That could be used against him, I bet._ I think, curious. I look down at the final member.

'Captain Anya Rose, origin unknown, call sign "Surgeon". She's the cloak and dagger of the team, if you will, and is the most lethal member to encounter in a dark alley.'

'Her Knightmare is a Seventh Generation called the Stiletto; however it is a small humanoid like figure, rather than the tall and bulky Sutherland's and Gloucester's, also standing at a mere three meters tall. She usually remains out of the battle proper, and simply sneaks behind enemy lines to attack and kill the commander. More often than not, her timely execution leads to an opening that one or more of her team can exploit. They owe many of their victories to her skills.'

I close my laptop after a few moments and rub my eyes.

 _I don't even know what Anya fights with, let alone any of their weaknesses._ I think in exasperation. _And all of them working together nearly downed Callous and me while we worked together! Ugh._ I store my laptop after removing the flash drive, and head out of the building.

"You're hard to find, baby sister." I hear a voice above me say as I exit. I whirl and look up to see the one boy I was trying to avoid. "But then again, I excel at finding people, maybe that's why you excel at disappearing." I glare at him.

"What do you want, Lelouch?" I ask, not bothering with disguising my voice. He'd recognize me any day of the week, even in spite of not seeing me for over six years going on seven. He smiles at me.

"I just wanted to see my sister again, after all these years." He replies calmly, though I have already whisked through his mind with my Geass. He's barely keeping himself on the roof and away from hugging me and never letting go. Poor boy, I guess I really did mean something to him. "Is that really so wrong?" I turn and begin walking away, raising my hand in a parting gesture.

"If that's all, then I'll be off." I say, completely deadpan. "I have school to get to. Please be sure not to tell anyone I'm alive, would you? I'd rather not be used as a pawn again."

"Wait!" He calls, now sounding a little desperate. I smirk. He's too easy to read, even without using Geass. I take off running and bolt into the subway. I hear him pursue, but I know these places better than he does, I'm certain.

But, it's only a matter of time before he finds me again, that much I know.

* * *

And there is chapter four.

Now, I'm not seeing many reviews, and yet I'm seeing that there are many views. Why is this? Why is it that so few care to comment on my story?

Whatever. Leave a design for the KM pilots and what have you, if you feel so inclined, and seriously, review, those of you who favorite and follow this story. I've already lost my first fanfic to hiatus because of a lack of reviews and such.

Let me tell you, that it isn't as much the people's fault, as it is the fact that so many view, but they then deny the bread and butter of the author, denying to tell us how they feel about our stories, which is incredibly discouraging.

I know that this isn't very long yet, but seriously, I'm starving here, give me something. Anything.(preferably not flames, but I'll take it)

Anyways...

~Boyy2k


	5. Chapter 5: School, Chess, and Terrorists

**Chapter 5: School, Chess, and Terrorists**

* * *

 **Gavina's POV**

I walk into Ashford with my uniform on, and my bag slung over my shoulder. I barely get ten feet in before Rivalz has his arm around my shoulder.

"So, Gavin, you ready to cut me in on the weekend action yet?" He asks in his usual excitable nature. I look at him blankly.

"How many times do I have to say it isn't your cup of tea before you get it, Rivalz?" I ask him, deepening my voice slightly. Nobody here knows that I'm a girl, unless Millie or her grandfather put two and two together about the girl they saw way back when and how I look right now. But, since they don't seem to have made the connection, and Milly hasn't even hinted at it, I'm guessing not. "What I do on the weekend is a little higher stakes than what we do during the day, got it?" He nods, still smiling as he walks alongside me to class.

"Yeah, I get it. I just don't know why you say it. Unless it's Knightmare fights I think I could handle it." He states as we enter the classroom. I merely nod in response as I take my seat.

I find it funny how he manages to land the nail on the head so often without realizing it. He's a lot smarter than most people take him for.

I turn my thoughts towards Callous.

 _While painting him white will initially put off most people from recognizing him, I think that we may need to just build him a new body from scratch._ I think. _One that might be able to incorporate the MVS into its system. But I don't want to think about how much practice I would need before I would be able to handle it well._ I then turn my thoughts towards Lelouch. _Just the fact that he has found me means that I have to speed up my calendar. If he ever found out that I was planning a revolution, then he would probably chew my ears off on how it should not be a feeble group of revolting terrorists. Then I would have to tell him something along the lines of being for justice. Ugh, he's much better with the public appearances and the acts. I never was terribly good with it._

I look up as the teacher calls the class into session.

 _And time for school. Then chess._ I think happily.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later…**

Rivalz stands next to me as we ascend the elevator, coming closer and closer to our next win.

The elevator stops and I hear the nobleman speaking and my dear friend the tailor, a good man named Levi Oharu. He's a half Britannian half Japanese man, and is quite proud of his heritage.

"Oh, has your replacement arrived?" The arrogant nobleman asks.

"Oh, thank heaven, I'm saved!" Oharu-san exclaims as Rivalz and I walk up. "Are things going well at school?"

"What have we here?" The nobleman asks. "Schoolboys?"

"Hm. Look at this, a nobleman." I say as I step into the light of the room. He clicks a key against the table, and begins to speak.

"I envy you kids today, you have so much time on your hands." He says, obviously confident of his chances. "Time to sit and regret. What's your name?"

"Gavin." I reply as I take my seat, wondering if I should take the approach Lelouch would take or the approach Schneizel would take. I have copies of their strategizing little minds stored away in my memory, and both can be applied to absolute effect. "Rivalz, how long till we have to leave to make our next class?"

"Huh?" He asks, startled by the question. "Uh, twenty minutes, if we book it."

"Good. Try to drive safe on the way back." I reply, picking up the knight, deciding to take a Schneizel like approach. "I'll need six minutes."

"Six minutes?!" The nobleman asks, before laughing loudly. I smirk and put my knight down, moving it back next to my king.

"Your move." I reply, resting my chin on the back of my hand.

* * *

"I love playing against the nobility!" Rivalz exclaims. "When they lose, they always pay out of pride! By the way, seven minutes, thirty-four seconds is a new record."

"Nobles are easy prey. Too often they're arrogant, and often believe they can't lose." I reply, walking out of the building. "It makes them foolish, even if they have some degree of talent."

"Well then, why don't you challenge an Eleven?" He asks, running ahead of me only to turn around and walk backwards with his hands laced behind his head. "They're nothing like us Britannians." When we make it outside, he gasps and turns around to see the news broadcast with a building smoking from suffering an attack.

I block out all of the meaningless drivel and walk towards the motorbike. That is, until Prince Clovis comes on. I stop in the middle of putting my bag in the passenger seat to see my brother's face.

"To all my imperial subjects, including of course, the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia!" He begins, spreading his arms luxuriously, looking distraught. "Do you not see my pain?" He clutches his robe where his heart is. "My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness!" He looks away from the camera. "However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle, to protect the well-being of one and all!" I snort, not buying into his act for an instant. "Now then everyone, I would like you to join me and observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence, please." The TV lady asks. I roll my eyes and hop into the seat, before putting on my helmet.

 _Those who fall for this pathetic act are fools._ I think. _I'd bet my hat that he's at some sort of festivity!_

I wait as Rivalz pays the parking meter and gets his receipt, before we drive out, neither of us in any sense of the word caring about this moment of silence, but he's known me long enough to know when I want to be left in my silence, as I do now.

I open my log book and add in the amount that I won from that nobleman, which was about two-hundred thousand dollars, and add it to what I already have as Rivalz drives.

 _It isn't that much compared to what I make at the Knightmare fights, but even so, all these chess matches add up, and all of it has helped me till now._ I think as I look at more of my logs over the past few weeks, before a horn sounds behind us, attracting our attention as I lower my book to my lap, to see a big tractor trailer bearing down on us.

Rivalz screams and swerves, before accelerating.

"We're gonna die!" He yells. I hear tires screech and look back again to see that it has swerved into a closed off construction site, and slams into the construction work. Fortunately, it seems like it's a day off. Rivalz stops and I hop out of my seat, dropping my log book, helmet, and eye protection in it before rushing over to the edge of the street.

 _What is that?_ I wonder as light seems to move around randomly and try to coalesce as a solid figure before scattering. _Could that have been A.A.?_

I run over to the street leading to the site, and rush down it over to the vehicle, before scaling the ladder in a hop and landing in the trailer, before a familiar feeling dawns over my mind.

 _'It's you.'_ A very familiar female voice says. I look at the so called 'poison gas' and blink.

"C.C.?" I wonder aloud, walking over to it, putting a hand on it, and definitely feeling her presence inside. My eyes narrow as I reach into my jacket. "I need to call Callous." I bring out his key and hit the button on it, sending Callous launching into the net towards his Knightmare body. He'll bring it to me, and then-!

I fall over as the driver backs up rapidly, sending me into the side of the trailer loudly.

I suppress a groan as I hear one of the people up front ask 'what was that'. I launch up and leap behind the container, before scaling it slightly and hiding as close to wall as I can, before activating my Geass.

 _So the two up front are named Kallen and Nagita, and they believe that this is poison gas._ I read from them, hiding as Kallen enters the trailer and begins to look around. _Wait, isn't that the girl from school?_ I wonder as I deactivate my Geass, only to be jarred and nearly thrown from my perch as the driver lurches the vehicle to avoid gunfire.

 _"Stop the vehicle!"_ One of the pilot's yells.

 _"Surrender now and you'll be able to defend yourself in court!"_ A second yells.

 _"Stop, and surrender at once!"_ A third yells, before once again opening fire.

 _"Give up now, or we'll shoot to kill!"_

"I'm going out there!" Kallen yells, shrugging off her coat and throwing off her hat, and heading for the back of the trailer. I look ahead of her, and my shoulders sag when I see a Glasgow.

 _Really, you two? You have all that money and all you get poor Kallen is a Glasgow? Really?!_ I rant in my head.

She fires a Slash Harken at one of the helicopters before the door even fully opens, and when she launches she downs another that I can see before the door closes.

I sigh, getting off of the container and sitting, before wrapping my arms around my legs.

 _Gonna be here for a little while, so I might as well try and get comfortable. That being said, I do hope that Callous arrives in time._ I think. _Either that or that he arrives with James in tow. That would make my life so much easier._

I feel the road surface change to a much bumpier surface.

 _Guess we're in the subway headed to the ghetto's. I'm assume that soon we'll be in Shinjuku. I hope that Shan and Xiu will be there when we arrive-._ I think before I'm jarred forward again and slam into the side of the container again.

I rub my head in annoyance as I glare at the wall, before looking up at the opening.

"Might be able to jump up now." I mutter, before jumping and latching onto the side of the opening and hauling myself up. I lay flat on the roof and look around to see a Britannian soldier approaching, and reporting in to his superiors.

Probably the ones looking for C.C.

I wait till he's near the trailer before jumping down at him and striking his shoulders with both of my knees, before rolling once I hit the ground and coming up facing him where he is recovering to whirl on me.

I stand in a ready stance towards him.

"You, you're a Britannian student!" He says, and I have an inkling that his voice sounds familiar. "Why are you working with terrorists?!" Then it clicks, and I relax my stance and tilt my head.

"Suzaku-kun?" I ask, curious. "Is that you?" He gasps, before removing his helmet, showing me his head.

"Who are you?" He asks, still surprised. I rush over and hug him, laughing. I may have seen him recently, but then there was potential for disaster. Now I can be happy my friend's here.

"Suzaku-kun!" I yell happily, before pulling back. "It's me, Gavina!" I grin at him as he gapes in recognition, and then laugh. "It took you long enough!" I smirk at him before stepping back.

"So why are you working for Britannia now?" I ask, and he gets a deer in the headlights look.

"Um…." He begins, only to be interrupted by the 'gas canister' opening. We look at it for a moment, before he charges me and shoves his gas mask over my mouth. I struggle a moment before shoving him off of me and quickly hopping into the trailer, barely catching C.C. as she falls, helpless in her straightjacket-like prison suit.

"It was never poison, Suzaku-kun." I say as I lower her to the ground and begin working on the contraption holding her arms. I'll save her mouth for last. Heaven knows she doesn't need it yet.

"How did you know that?" He asks, moving slowly to begin unlatching the latches holding her feet.

"I know Britannia." I reply.

"Stinking monkey!" A voice growls as lights flash on. I flinch and look towards my right, to see the Britannian Royal Guard.

 _How the hell did they sneak up on me!_ I think, panicked.

"Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" Continues the one with a fancy hat.

"Eh, but sir!" Suzaku protests as he runs up to the Captain. "I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders!" The Captain bites out.

 _Not good. Even if I told them I'm the son of a Duke, I couldn't be left alive after this. All they'd do is kill my father as well… Dang it! Callous, where the hell are you!_ I think/rant.

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient." He continues, holding out a gun. "Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist." My eyes narrow.

 _Suzaku, please don't be an idiot. Please._ I beg.

"But he's not a terrorist!" Suzaku objects, looking at me. I'm kinda happy he guessed I don't want them to know I'm a girl. "He's a civilian who got caught up in all this!" He looks back at the Captain.

"You insubordinate little-! That's an order!" He states. "Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?!"

"Yes, but… But, I can't." Suzaku replies calmly.

"What?"

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian." He turns away from the Captain, looking more or less happy. "I can't follow your orders."

 _Suzaku you idiot._ I think.

"Very well." The Captain says, pointing the gun at a gap in Suzaku's armor and firing.

"Suzaku!" I yell, barely keeping my voice as male as he falls, face contorted in pain.

* * *

And tada! I have returned!

I do apologize for the massive gap in updating, but life has been hitting me kinda hard lately, and I've just been busy with everything… Anyways, please, submit a design for a Knightmare and pilot, the specs of which are in the previous chapter, and in chapter two. But more the previous chapter.

Later.

~Boyy2k


	6. Chapter 6: A Battle

**Chapter 6: A Battle**

* * *

 **Gavina's POV**

"Well, Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class." The captain remarks to me after Suzaku hits the grounds. I grind my teeth and glare at him as he gives orders to his men.

 _How can I get out of this… Short of revealing I'm a Princess of Britannia, there isn't anything that they wouldn't do to me. Unless…_ An idea pops into my head. _Well, it could be fallen for, as we do look alike, but is it worth the risk? I don't have any other options! I have to convince them I'm Lelou-!_

I grunt as the front of the tractor trailer explodes, showering me and C.C. with dust and smoke. I capitalize on the moment and book it, carrying C.C. over my shoulder, moving much faster than any of them could have anticipated.

It isn't long before C.C. begins to struggle on my shoulder, and I set her down to run under her own power. Shortly after that, the explosions start, and I scowl deeply. We run for a little before she trips and falls.

I lean on the wall and groan for a moment.

"You really know how to put people in a bind, you know that?" I say, my hand shaking as she stares at me. "Stuck in the middle of chaos, with an undying witch… What misfortune. I'm so tempted just to abandon you here." I feel her glare at me, and I glare back. "What do you expect? You know I'm friends with Suzaku-kun. You saw it, years ago, and you thought I didn't notice?"

She doesn't answer. I sigh and walk over to her and help her up, before unlatching the binds on her arms, freeing most of her mobility.

"Let's just get out of here, C.C." I say tiredly and begin walking to the exit. Doesn't take long to figure out that the royal guard is there.

I wait there, listening to them slaughtering the Japanese people, even a crying child. The pigs. Then my phone buzzes in my pocket. I hit the end call button, and thankfully, it doesn't buzz loud enough for anybody to have heard it, and the guard almost walks out.

Then the Alymere comes around the corner and slices them in half with the stolen MVS. I grin at the sight of James' Knightmare. It stands at about 4.9 meters tall, with two slash harkens built into the knees, and two others on the wrists, as well as a sheath on its waist meant for the new MVS. It has a gray color scheme with red outlines on the armor plating on the chest, arms, and legs, and has a head shaped like a dragon's helmet covering a straight face much like that of the Galahad, with purple eyes.

I stand and walk out, grinning. He kneels and the hatch on the back opens, and the orange eyed black haired troublemaker that I know shoots me a devil may care grin, before hopping down and mimicking the kneel of his Knightmare.

"My Lady Gavina." He says, an arm slamming to his chest in a half Roman salute. I roll my eyes.

"Get up, idiot." I reply, glad to see him. He complies, and I smile. "Good to see you, now where is Callous?" I ask a moment before the fool slams through the roof.

I turn and brush the dust off of my jacket, before looking at him.

He is now white with purple stripes across his chest and over his armor. I walk over to him and hop up to the cockpit.

"Open up, please, Callous." I order. He complies after a moment, the roof opening up and back.

I hop in and almost close it when a Sutherland rushes into the warehouse, looking around.

"You!" The pilot yells at me. "Who are you, and why did you do this?" She points her gun at me. I blink and raise my hands slowly.

 _This could be useful._ I think as I use my Geass to scan her mind. _She's so begging to become a noble. Pathetic._

"My name is Alexander Strace." I say, using the name of my foster father's most notable opponent to disguise myself. "My father is a Duke. These men were threatening to kill me, so I had my guard execute them. My ID card is in my breast pocket. Once you've confirmed my identity, I'll request your protection."

"Fine, but get down from that Knightmare and stand with your hands up. I'll have to confirm that first." She says. I jump down and roll as I hit the ground.

She uses her line to lower herself from the Sutherland, and I quickly scan her mind, before finding the code to her Knightmare, and then freeze her mind.

"James." I call, who moves and slams his hands into the back of her head in a two-handed fist, knocking her out. I walk over and pick her key out of her pocket, before turning and tossing it to C.C. She catches it without surprise, walking past me to her new Knightmare. "The code's XG21G2D4." I turn and get into Callous. "Suit up, we're moving out."

* * *

I look out from where I sit inside of a partially demolished building with C.C. and James behind me, all of us in our Knightmare's. The plan that I made is proceeding smoothly, so far the enemy hasn't found us, but we haven't found a way out quite yet.

I managed to pick up one of the terrorist radios off of a dead one, and steal a few Sutherland's and put them on my father's train. I'm just wondering if I should contact them, or wait for another opportunity.

 _There isn't go to be a better chance than this! We could start now, and gain a significant advantage by taking out Clovis!_ The eager part of me says.

 _But on the other hand, it will bring in somebody else, probably more adept at battle than Clovis, maybe even Cornelia!_ The sane part of me argues.

 _We'll have to take them on eventually, why not now? We even have the beginnings of an army!_

Okay, now I'm game. I've set the board, why not play the game.

"The west entrance." I order calmly into it, contacting Kallen in her Glasgow. "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

 _"_ _Who are you, and how do you know this code?"_ Kallen yells back.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win, listen to me." I reply.

 _"_ _To win?"_ She says, complete disbelief and a tinge of hope in her tone. I switch over to the frequency that the others can listen to.

"Head towards the west entrance on the rails, your Glasgow pilot will be there, and she'll need your help." I switch back to just Kallen's line as she listens to what I told her to do.

I watch as she hops up from where she is and latches onto the tracks.

 _"_ _Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"_ She asks.

"Hop onto the train." I reply calmly. "Since you followed my orders, you're going to feel victory." I watch as Jeremiah approaches her from behind with one of his allies. "I'll take out your tails." I hear her gasp, before bolting out of my hiding place, and slicing through the legs of the one in the back, before shooting a slash harken at Jeremiah, just in time to claim his head, causing them both to eject. I turn and rush off of the tracks as Kallen jumps on the train.

"Nicely done with the trust there, Q1." I say.

 _"_ _What the, how did you defeat two of them without even showing up?"_ She asks in shock.

"I did. But my machine is far too superior to mere Sutherland." I reply with a chuckle.

I watch as Kallen's allies call out to her, and then see two familiar Sutherland's approaching. I smirk as Shan and Xiu take up positions underneath the bridge where most of their allies now stand.

"You, are you the one in charge?" I ask after switching to their frequency again.

 _"_ _Huh, uh yeah."_ He replies, sounding unsure. Guess he only recently got the position.

"The cargo on that train is a goodwill gift to you, a token of my faith, I suppose you could say. If you want to win, follow my orders, and you'll see victory. Get in them and I'll report back with more orders later." I say. "Women in the Glasgow, what's the status of your energy filler?"

 _"_ _About fifteen minutes' worth."_ She replies.

"Recharge it. I'll report back in in ten minutes. Also, you'll be working alongside a few of my associates. Try not to kill them." I say before cutting the connection for now.

"Callous, connect me with James and C.C., please." I say, before he does. "James, take up a position in the four hundred meters' northwest of the center, I'll explain later. C.C., go to the terrorist group and assist them, if you don't mind."

 _"_ _Roger."_ Comes James' crisp reply.

 _"_ _I do mind, actually."_ C.C. replies.

"I have no problem burying you, C.C., and believe me when I say I will find you anywhere." I state. "Besides, help me and I'll help you find a suitable candidate for your little Geass." I can practically hear her thinking it over. If it were not impossible for my Geass to enter her head, I'd say that I might be able to.

 _"_ _Fine."_ She replies in a bored tone.

I smirk as I watch James sneak out of our former base of operations and see C.C. leap from there to the bridge drawing a bit of gunfire before I hear her on their frequency, saying she's a friend.

I turn around and begin moving towards a higher viewing point, and run into a few pairs of Sutherland's and a few tanks.

I destroy them all. I find a tall apartment building and make my way up, avoiding getting spotted by any helicopters in the area.

I look at the timer that Callous put up when I said ten minutes to see that only twelve seconds remain. I clear my throat and kneel next to my window in the building, before picking up the radio.

"Q1, move out with my associate, you two will be decoys to lure the enemy in." I order, sending Kallen out. "Head north, and circle to the east to lure them to the southwest where a trap will be waiting."

 _"_ _Understood!"_ Kallen replies.

 _"_ _Fine."_ C.C. replies.

"D1, can you move?" I ask, looking at who is in what, and making sure that I have all of their designations right. "It operates like what you're used to, so it shouldn't be too hard."

 _"_ _Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name!"_ The man asks, trying to impose his authority.

"I can't do that." I reply. "What if these signal is being intercepted? Anyway, if Q1 and A3 are on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, most likely two, will pass behind that wall in twenty-three seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

 _"_ _Everyone, double check your weapons."_ The man says, choosing to trust me.

I hear him count down, and then see the two blips on my map vanish.

 _'_ _He's very trusting, isn't he?'_ Callous asks.

"Trusting enough. It suits my purposes right now, so I suppose it's a good thing." I reply, picking up the radio.

"P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens at three o'clock." I order. "P5, ready?"

 _"_ _Quit calling me that!"_ The man grumbles.

Another set of Sutherland's reports lost.

Kallen and C.C. get onto a roof and take out a scout Sutherland, easily destroying it.

"N group, advance to the west. C group, cut around the Britannian forces through the southeast then move behind them and do a pincer attack with N group. R2, fire anchor. T1, move left fifty meters and fire to your left while moving. L3, L4, L5, move right twelve meters and fire your slash harkens to seven o'clock." I order, dealing out blows to the Britannian forces with ease. "B7, use UN ordinance. N group, continue your advance." So many lost signals, oh it makes me weep with joy.

 _'_ _This isn't any fun. I want to fight.'_ Callous grumbles through his letters.

"Maybe if the Britannians have something I didn't account for that James can't deal with. Maybe." I reply. "Five options to the enemy. Their move."

I watch as a detachment of the enemy encirclement breaks off and roll my eyes.

"Idiots." I comment. "Q1, do you have an area map?"

 _"_ _Yes, I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."_ She replies.

"It'll do. Now listen carefully." I say, and give her my orders.

I sit back for a moment and review my work.

* * *

 **James' POV**

I look out from my impromptu hiding spot well behind enemy lines.

Most of the enemy forces are still around, despite a good chunk of them being destroyed by myself and Lady Gavina, as well as the terrorists. I watch on my map as I see the beacons Lady Gavina put in the terrorist Knightmare's, and watch as they prance around the battlefield on Gavina's orders.

"From the look see that I have, the enemy has about four moves that they can make. Regardless, the likelihood that they'll make a dumb one seems low-." I mutter, only to be interrupted by the encirclement breaking. "My word, Clovis, you are a fool." I shake my head in despair. I wait for Lady Gavina to finish talking with the Glasgow terrorist before I reach for my radio and hit the talk button.

"May I have the go ahead to wipe out that squad, Lady Gavina?" I ask, unconcerned as we are on a different channel than the terrorists.

 _"_ _No, I'll need you to keep yourself hidden until necessary, which seems unlikely."_ Lady Gavina replies. _"They may not have much skill, but with tactics, they are a force to be reckoned with. Until such a time, revealing the Alymere would imply that my father's company is involved, if somebody, say, Prince Lelouch, did enough digging."_

I sigh audibly, and I know she hears me.

"Understood." I reply.

 _"_ _I know that you're itching for some action, but right now, we need to have some sense of caution, this is Britannia we're taking on."_ She replies. I sigh, knowing that she's right. _"Now, do you think you can stage that item we were talking about, should I be able to provide the opportunity?"_ Now that peaks my interest.

"Only if I the subject is willing. Otherwise, there is no chance." I reply honestly.

 _"_ _I'll get you one. But you're going to have to trust me."_ She says.

I don't like the sound of that. I watch as the main force of the enemy inside of their encirclement comes up with all lost signals, and I roll my eyes.

"That's what you get for messing with Lady Gavina, Clovis." I sigh. Clovis never has been a match for Gavina. Even back at the Aries Villa, he never could beat either Lady Gavina or her brother, Prince Lelouch.

I tune back into the battle to hear a lot of chatter on the terrorist's radio link.

 _"_ _It's reflecting bullets!"_ One of them cries. _"What do we do, Ishida~ah!"_ One of them cuts off. I turn my attention to in front of me, and see a fast-approaching white and gold Knightmare. A new model?

That seems like-oh, hell!

I shoot forward, just evading the hit that would have hit my Knightmare's head.

I land outside the building and turn just in time to raise my Knightmare's arm and block a severe punch, forcing us into a deadlock.

 _"_ _Are you the one responsible for all this?!"_ The young man asks over an open channel. I laugh in response.

"Silly boy." I reply, before pushing him back, and draw my new MVS, activating it and leveling the blue blade at him. "I'm merely a Knight that can be discarded, exactly like you. Let me guess, new tech from the science division, Lloyd, I presume?" The Knightmare hesitates at the sight of my MVS, before he draws his own, though when they activate, the turn a crimson red.

 _Well, he has two, I have one. I can only hope mine is better._ I think with a gulp.

 _"_ _A knight, does that mean that you're superior will come out to save you, or that he'll hide behind you like a coward?"_ He asks, making me light up in rage.

Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, talks about Lady Gavina in that manner and lives.

"DIE, YOU BRITANNIAN FILTH!" I screech as I charge, swinging the blade with perfect accuracy to slice off his head. He blocks, and swings his other MVS, and I duck beneath it, before launching my free arm into his torso, shaking him up a bit, before I have to jump back to avoid his next strike.

Like any good pilot, he gives me no time to breathe and charges, his blades singing against the skin of my Knightmare as I couldn't completely avoid either of them, before I lunge at him and attempt to stab him. He jumps over it and lands behind me, and I barely manage to prepare in time to block his strike.

I attack ferociously, trying to break through his defense without getting killed, but as much as I hate to admit it, both his skill level, and his equipment are superior to mine.

I block another strike and don't have any time before I have to jump back when his other one aims for my leg.

It cuts clean through the three quarters I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. I fall to a knee, and he levels one of his MVS's at my Knightmare's face.

 _"_ _Surrender. You've lost, there's no point in fighting any longer."_ He says, not arrogant, merely passionate. I growl and clench my hands over my equipment, the glare flying out of me at that Knightmare palpable.

I nearly move to attack, when a voice stops me.

 _"_ _Stand down A2."_ Lady Gavina orders, her voice disguised by Callous. _"I'll take it from here."_

* * *

 _Sup._ It has been a while since an actual chapter. And while I am still not promising another update, cause I'm sure all of you have seen by now the Hiatus notice, I felt the urge to write something, so here it is.

No promises I'll return.

Later.

~Boyy2k

 _Posted 11/20/16 1852 EDT_


	7. Sorry

To anyone reading this, I am not really sorry.

Let me just put it plain, I put writing out because it was once a way I could actively get my frustrations out(helping practice writing for essays being secondary). I was usually furious or depressed when I wrote, only occasionally being happy by the beginning and most times I was happy by the time I was done writing.

I don't get that anymore. It's stressful, I don't have the time for it, and if you have a problem with it, I just have to say I couldn't care less. I'm not here to please, I was here to enjoy writing. Maybe my view of humanity is too dim as I write this message. Maybe people will understand, but I've had little experience with that.

To all those looking forward to my stories, sorry for this. I may pick them back up when my life settles(you don't need to know the specifics, life does happen), might not. But for now, yeah, I'm out. I know I did the whole poll thing to pick up some of my stories, but I just can't.

Perhaps we'll ever cross paths again. Perhaps not. Later.

~Boyy2k


End file.
